


Blog It Out

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John try to work out their feelings about each other, and the crazy life they lead as it progresses from A Study in Pink to The Reichenbach Fall - on their blogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson's Blog  
[Entry One]

I shot a man last night. Right. Ok. 

Still Processing. 

I don't know what went on between them. But Sherlock was going to do it. He very nearly took that damn pill. 

"The frailty of genius is that it needs an audience" - He said while we were on the case. That's my biggest fear. His greatest asset, his genius, will be his downfall. 

Now I know why Mycroft worries _"constantly"_. 

[Entry Saved]


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson's Blog  
[Entry Two]

The only thing Mycroft is worried about is other people's business. 

There's nothing to worry about, John. 

Try not to over think things I ramble on about during a case.

But that thing you did with the cabbie? I'm glad.

Oh, and do change your password John, too easy. I need a bit of challenge.

SH

[Entry Saved]


	3. Chapter 3

John Watson's Blog  
[Entry Three]

Actually got a date.

Unfortunately, my _flatmate_ decided to not only insinuate himself between us, but also get us dragged into his investigation of a ring of international smugglers. Who tried to _kill_ us. 

Really though? This is starting to seem like a perfectly normal Friday night. 

God, I need to get out more. 

[Entry saved]


	4. Chapter 4

John Watson's Blog  
[Entry Four]

I had everything completely under control. I find your alarmist tendencies disappointing. 

I thought it was a perfectly nice date. 

Best one I've had in years. 

Oh, and John? Next time, try more than six characters.

SH  
[Entry Saved]


	5. Chapter 5

John Watson's Blog  
[Entry five]

Sherlock seems to have gained quite the admirer.  
Unfortunately for _me_.

I don't know, maybe it was crazy- what I did at the pool.  
No, no it definitely was - throwing myself into the fray, ready to sacrifice everything for my......my _flatmate_? Unless...

Bollocks. 

[Entry saved]


End file.
